


Undercover Lover

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Prompt:Jensen used to be one of the best undercover cops doing the job then he went undercover in the Padalecki organization and fell for the top boss, Jared. Jensen was so very compromised, and couldn't turn Jared in - someone else had to do that. When they finally came to arrest Jared, Jensen had just found out he was pregnant. Jensen didn't tell anyone about his baby, especially since the angry cops who finally arrested Jared burned Jensen's cover - outing him as a cop to Jared and all his most trusted crew.Jensen knew that he had to run - in a few months he would be too vulnerable, heavily pregnant with the baby. He also knew that the charges against Jared and company might not stick as well as the cops thought and Jensen had to protect his coming little one, it was the last piece of Jared he was allowed to have.Bonus points: Jared always knew Jensen was a cop; Jared finds Jensen heavily pregnant and has to keep his crew from hurting him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.  


* * *

Undercover Lover (1/3)

 

Jensen has been undercover for the past 4 and half years. At 36 years old he was one of the best under cover’s that the force had to offer. They have been trying to take down Jared Padalecki for the past 8 years. The man came on the scene at just 26 years old. At first he was just whispers. He was a friend of a friend of a friend. But he quickly grew to be a man that everyone knew and were frustrated by. He sold weapons all over the world and had drug dealers all over the country. Everyone knew who he was and what he did; the only problem was, like every crime lord, he never handled his own business so pinning anything to him was nearly impossible. Until Jensen.

 

Jensen went from being a random lackey, running menial errands, such as getting coffee for people who did actual work and getting the few legal packages that were shipped. To working the streets, making sure that people were where they were supposed to be and doing what they were supposed to be doing. To doing errands for Jared himself, to occasional one night stands, to dating, to being his lover, confidant, and right hand. He hadn’t realized, until recently in the past few months, that he fell in love with Jared, that he had loved him for a while actually. He was so far gone that he couldn’t even turn him in, although he technically held authority in this case he hand given control to another undercover to turn him in. They were planning on doing so in a week.

 

And to add salt to an already gaping wound Jensen was staring at the image on the ultrasound machine that was showing him that he was currently 6 or 7 weeks pregnant with twins. He only vaguely heard the technician ask if he wanted a picture he numbly nodded. As excited as he was he knew that his bosses would not be happy, and as much as he loved Jared, he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted children. Jensen was driving home from his appointment when his phone in the glove compartment went off. He pulled out the phone and saw it was Chris, one of the higher ups. 

 

“Ackles.”

 

“Change of plans. We got the go ahead to move in in the morning. Make sure you are ready.”

 

“Chris why are you telling me this. I’m compromised remember. I’m not supposed to know exact details.”

 

“I just want to make sure you’re ready to see that asshole be taken down.”

 

“Chris please, don’t start, I'm not in the mood.” Jensen said with a huff. He used to be close to Chris, they even dated at one point. But when Jensen confided in him that He truly loved Jared Chris became spiteful and rude.

 

“Ackles all I’m saying is of all the people in the world, it had to be him?”

 

“Chris. I’m not in the mood alright?”

 

“I’m just saying, the dude’s an asshole and you could do so much better. You had to go for one of the most wanted criminals. I just can’t wait to see him go down. I know for a fact the bigger they are the harder they fall.”

 

“Chris where are you?” Jensen asked noticing for the first time that Chris’ voice was echoing.

 

“Out.” He answered evasively.

 

“Are you doing something stupid?”

 

“Fuck you Ackles.”

 

Jensen let out a huff. “I have to go.” Jensen hung up as he pulled up to his and Jared’s home. He put the ultrasound picture into his back pocket and walked into the house. Jensen waved to the few people who were sorting out ecstasy and other tablets and headed towards Jared’s personal office. He knocked twice on the door before opening it. He wasn’t surprised to see Jared playing with a hunter’s knife and talking angrily into his blue tooth. 

 

“I don’t give two shits if he’s Russian. He ruined my drop, get rid of him.” Jared angrily ripped the earpiece out and tossed it onto his desk. He stabbed his knife into the table and stood angrily. He advanced on Jensen only leaving a few inches between them. He raised one hand and caressed Jensen’s cheek with his thumb. He gave Jensen a quick peck on the lips before smiling. “How were the warehouses?” 

 

“They were fine.”

 

“And the dealers?”

 

“Two incidents that were quickly handled.”

 

“And you?”

 

“I’m fine, doctor said there was a flu bug going around and I probably caught it.”

 

Jared gave Jensen a critical look before nodding. “There always seems to be a flu bug going around.”

 

“I know, and it would be my luck that I would be the one to catch it.” Jensen said with a smile. “So the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie just came out. Can we go see it?”

 

“I have to make sure the next round gets out on the street tonight and that everything is in order for the trip in the morning.”

 

“Trip? I thought we were going to Bosnia next week?” Jensen asked confused.

 

“We were but things came up and I have to take a trip to Texas. I won’t be gone for long.”

 

“I? I’m not going with you?” Jensen asked confused. 

 

“No. I need someone here to make sure things run properly while I’m gone, you’re the only one I trust to do that.”

 

Jensen nodded before leaning in and kissing Jared. His hand quickly found refuge in Jared’s hair and space between them quickly vanished. Jared turned them and backed Jensen towards his desk and sat him on top. Jensen let out a moan when Jared stepped closer and pressed his thigh against his need. He moved his hands from Jared’s hair to the band of his pants where he pulled Jared’s shirt from inside his pants. He reached up and undid the top button; he was starting to pull the shirt up when an urgent knock came to the door.

 

“Boss? It’s Chad. The boys found some guy sneaking around the warehouse and brought him here.”

 

“You can handle it Chad.” Jared said quickly, recapturing Jensen’s swollen lips and reaching his hand down to rub Jensen’s cock. Jensen whimpered into Jared’s mouth and pushed against his hand.

 

“He’s FBI.”

 

Jared pulled away from Jensen and his face became hard. “Get my kit, tie him to a chair and I’ll be there in a moment.” The entire time he spoke he was looking into Jensen’s eyes. “And Chad?”

 

“Yes Boss?”

 

“Make sure it’s the red one and not the black one.”

 

“Yes Boss.” Now that they weren’t so absorbed in each other they could hear Chad’s retreating footfalls.

 

“I thought you said everything was fine with the warehouses.” Jared said harshly.

 

“They were.”

 

“Then why was there an FBI agent snooping around.”

 

“He must’ve come when I left.”

 

“Jensen, he’s FBI it almost guarantees he has been there all day.” Jared angrily yanked his knife out of the desk before taking a few steps back from Jensen. “Just because you are my lover doesn’t mean you have special privileges. You fuck up on the job you have consequences just like everyone else.”

 

“I didn’t fuck up my job!” Jensen snapped. “He wasn’t fucking there!!” Jensen hopped off the desk and walked angrily to the door. “And fuck you for thinking I would miss something like that.” He yanked the door open and only took two steps before his arm was grabbed.

 

“Don’t walk away from me. You’re lucky I have bigger fish to fry.” Jared said darkly.

 

Jensen yanked his arm free before heading to the basement where they handled their…business. Once downstairs he hopped onto the table that held the red case. The red case was full of knifes and tools that were serrated and did more damage coming out then they did going in. He noticed that Jared’s best were in the room to enjoy the entertainment. He looked over at the man who had a bag over his head and noticed he seemed oddly calm. He heard the door shut gave Jared a passing glance as he stormed down the basement stairs. He quickly walked over to the guy and yanked off the bag. Jensen felt his stomach drop to his feet, his heart speed up and his breathing hitch. In the chair sat Chris, who he had just talked to not even an hour ago. It took every bit of will power he had not to move from his spot and keep up his act of nonchalance. 

 

Jared placed his hands on the armrest of the chair, one hand still holding the knife from earlier, and leaned into Chris’ face. “I am not in the mood and I do not have the patience. Why were you snooping around my warehouse?” Chris only glared up at Jared. Jensen jumped up from the table, gaining Jared’s attention. “Where are you going?”

 

“Yeah Jensen, where are you going?” Chris said sarcastically.

 

Jensen’s steps only faltered slightly. “I’m not in the mood to watch you carve someone open because you’re pissed at me.” Then he turned. “How do you know my name?”

 

“Aww Jensen everyone knows Jared’s right hand and lover.” Chris said with a smile. “But you and I both know that’s not how we know each other, is it officer?”

 

Jensen grit his teeth together before speaking again. “Look I don’t know you so don’t try to act like you do so you can drag someone down with you.” Jensen began to walk away.

 

“Aww Jenny don’t get mad at me. What you should be doing is getting ready. The shit’s about to hit the fan, and when it does your ass is grass. And your pathetic lover is going to gone for a very long time. If he doesn’t get struck by a stray bullet first.” 

 

Jensen stormed over the chair and punched Chris square in the face. “Fuck you!” Jensen pulled back to punch Chris again but his fist was caught and he was yanked away by Jared. 

 

“Go upstairs.”

 

“I’m not going.” Jensen snapped still glaring at Chris.

 

“Jensen.” Jared said sternly. He only rarely used that tone with Jensen. He wasn’t talking to him as a lover but as his Boss.

 

Jensen gave Jared a look then glared at Chris. “Yes Boss.”

 

Jensen headed towards their bathroom, which was attached to their bedroom and splashed cold water in his face. He could barely keep his anger in check. He knew Chris was pissed with the fact that he actually loved Jared but did he have to blow his fucking cover. Jensen yanked off his clothes and got into the shower. He angrily washed his body but stopped when his hands reached his stomach. He let out a soft sigh before rinsing and drying off. He pulled on a pair of briefs and crawled into bed. Jensen woke up in the middle of the night to Jared pulling him against his chest. He let out a sound of contentment when Jared threaded their fingers together and Jensen held them to his chest. “I’m sorry I yelled.” He said softly into Jensen’s hair. 

 

“No you aren’t.” Jensen mumbled. “But it’s okay.”

 

Jared was quiet for a few moments knowing Jensen spoke the truth. “You know I love you.”

 

“Mmhmm.” Jensen answered on the brink of sleep.

 

“Good.” Silence fell between the two and they both soon drifted off to sleep. 

 

Jensen was woken up by a stray beam of light in his eyes, a wandering hand and gentle lips. “Mnnh Jared.” Jensen rolled his hips to press his dick against Jared’s huge hand. He tilted his head to allow Jared better access. “Mmm time zit?”

 

“A little after nine.” Jared bit on Jensen’s neck and squeezed his hand.

 

Jensen let out a whimper. “Times flight?” Jensen reached down and pushed off his briefs and placed Jared’s hand on his solid shaft. He let out a whimper when Jared flicked his thumb over the sensitive head. 

 

“Way later.” Jared answered while giving a good few tugs. 

 

“Fuck Jared. Stop teasing and do something.” Jensen whined.

 

“Not enough time.” Jared whispered. “We have to go.” 

 

Jensen let out a huff as Jared rose from the bed. “Seriously?”

 

“We have a run to make before I leave.” 

 

Jensen rolled out of bed and got dressed, then he and Jared, and a few guards, headed out. They headed towards the docks where a few cars already were and 3 boats sat anchored. They exited the car and headed over towards a man who was exiting from another car. It was Aldis. He was a dealer who, if he wanted to, could be a boss. He always brushed it off though saying it was too much work. He had a good life as a dealer. He worked out of Texas but worked under Jared and didn’t mind at all.

 

They exchanged a few words before Jared let out a whistle and the extra cars that came with them popped their trunks and men exited the cars and pulled out the 2 briefcases that were in each trunk. They had just handed over the goods to Aldis’ men when they were swarmed by local police and FBI. It was only seconds before shots were fired. Jensen quickly ducked behind a car. He couldn’t exactly fire back at the police. After a few more minutes the shots stopped and they were surrounded by police. Jensen was lying flat on the ground when he felt his arms being yanked behind his back and cuffs being placed on his hands. He was yanked to his feet and was surprised to see Chris standing a few feet away aggressively handcuffing Jared. Chris had a black eye and swollen cheek but appeared fine otherwise.

 

He looked over at Jensen and smirked. “No need to arrest him. He’s the undercover who fell in love with the mark.” Chris yanked Jared up before swinging on him. Jared’s head jerked with the force of the blow. “Sorry, you were resisting.” He licked the blood off of his lip and smiled at Chris as he ushered him towards the waiting car. Jensen felt his heart shatter as the door shut and Jared was driven away.

****

 

Jensen sat in a chair across from his therapist assigned by the FBI to make sure he was mentally okay. His lover was arrested 3 days ago and he was due to appear in court in 3 weeks. “Look I don’t understand why I have to be here.”

“Jensen, it’s not every day that an officer gets so far undercover that they fall in love with the man they know is going to be arrested.”

 

“I know that. But what does it matter. Chris outted me. I’m going into protective anyway.”

 

“We just want to make sure that you don’t do something you’d regret.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I don’t know. You tell me.”

 

“Look I’m not going to do anything stupid. My head has an X on it that’s waiting for someone to place a bullet in it. Thanks to Chris my life is forfeit and Jared’s men are itching to find the X that marks the spot. I have no interest of being here or for you to keep seeing me. So if it’s all fine with you, I’m gone.” Jensen angrily stormed out of the office and to his car.

 

*****

Jensen sat in the reclined chair and absently rubbed his swollen stomach. At 6 months pregnant Jensen looked very similar to a woman in her 8th or 9th month with a single baby. He lived in a one floor, 2 bedrooms, 1 bath house that held a nice size kitchen, a large living room, and room off of the kitchen that was currently being used as storage for the babies supplies but would eventually be turned into a play room. The doctor had told him to take it easy to do the bare minimum, the twins were perfectly fine but they didn’t want to risk it.

 

He ordered his groceries from the grocery store about 2 miles away. There was a girl named Emily who happily delivered them to him. She wasn’t supposed to but she noticed that it started to get harder and harder for Jensen to do it on his own. He would make a list of what he needed and stick that in an envelope with money next to the doggy door in the back and she would reach in grab it and do his shopping. She always picked it up on Thursday night when she got off work on her way home, and delivered them Friday when she got off. She was due to be here in the next 3 hours or so.

 

Jensen winced when a foot kicked him on the side. “Ouch. You definitely got that from your Dad because I did not movie this much when my mom was pregnant.” He felt himself get a little sad when he thought about Jared. If things went according to plan Jared should be in prison right now. Jensen knew he shouldn’t but he can’t help but miss him. They had been together for the last two years he was undercover and he grew to love him with every bit he had. When he went into protective custody they cut off all ties he had with anyone, but Jensen cut the ties he had with protective custody. Once they stopped checking in on him he left and set up his own home to ensure his ex-boss’, Jared, or his men never found him.

 

These twins were the last bit he had of Jared and he refused to let anyone or anything take them away from him. Jensen worked his way out of his seat and into the kitchen to refill his glass with grape juice. He opened his freezer to see if there was anything quick to cook. He looked longingly at the crab legs that were in there then glared at his stomach. He still wasn’t sure why his doctor told him no sea food. He shut the freezer, which was mostly empty aside from the legs and ice, and opened the fridge. He pulled out the cheese and banana peppers. He grabbed a few slices of bread. He set about making his grilled cheese and pepper sandwich. He unlocked the front door on his way back to the living room. He rested his plate on his stomach and happily munched away at his sandwich as he watched a show about brothers who hunted the supernatural or whatever. 

 

He heard the front door open and the sound of plastic bags. “Just sit them in the kitchen Em I’ll be there in a second.” Jensen, with some effort, stood from the couch and slowly made his way to the kitchen. “Hey did you make sure that you grabbed the stretch mark cream. I know it’s not technically food but you said it wouldn’t be a…problem.” Jensen’s voice faded at the end when in front of him stood 6 foot 4 of the man he had pretty much told himself he would never see again. He felt the tears burn at his eyes and his heart begin to race and his breath shorten. “Jared?” He whispered.

 

Jared leaned casually against the fridge behind the table. “Hello Jensen.”


	2. Chapter 2

Undercover Lover (2/3)

 

 

Jared watched as Jensen’s entire body tensed and he placed a hand protectively over his stomach. He smiled at the protruding stomach before looking back up at Jensen. “It seems I missed some things while I was away.” Jared said casually. “You look about ready to pop.” Jensen looked at the drawer that was a few steps away from him then at Jared. Jared followed Jensen’s line of sight before walking over to the drawer and opening it. He looked inside of the drawer and saw it full of silverware. He pulled the drawer out a little more and felt under it and was rewarded for his efforts and pulled out a gun. Jared shook his head in mock exasperation. “Jensen you should know better.”

 

 

Jensen didn’t say anything he just continued to look at Jared. He flinched and took a large step back when Jared took a step forward. Jared took another step forward and Jensen took another back. “Why are you here?” Jensen asked nervously. “How are you here? You should be in jail.”

 

 

“Should be.” He answered with a shrug. “But I’m not.” Jared continued his advance until Jensen was pressed against the hallway wall. He watched as Jensen’s breath quickened. He reached out for Jensen’s shirt and saw him flinch.

 

 

Jensen reached out and stopped Jared’s hand. “What are you doing?”

 

 

“Looking.” He shook off Jensen’s hand and grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pushed his shirt up, and pulled the elastic part of the maternity jeans down. He smiled when he saw the stomach in its entirety. He placed both his hands on Jensen’s stomach and gently rubbed. He felt a small smile on his face. “What is it?”

 

 

“They’re both boys.” Jensen answered shakily.

 

 

Jared arched an eyebrow. “Twins?” Jensen nodded. “How far along?”

 

 

“6 months.”

 

 

“Hm.” Jared traced one of the pale stretch marks that littered Jensen’s freckled stomach. “I’m surprised you kept them.” Jared began to press and feel around Jensen’s stomach trying to find a baby.

 

 

Jensen swallowed reflexively. He was torn between welcoming Jared back with open , yet he was terrified to do so. He was the reason the man was, supposed to be, in jail. “W-why wouldn’t I’ve kept them?”

 

 

“We also both know the answer to that.” Jared gave Jensen’s stomach one last caress before pulling Jensen’s shirt back down, and jeans up before stepping away. He pointed down the hallway. “Living room?” Jensen nodded and followed Jared. Jared sat on the couch and Jensen sat in his recliner and looked warily at Jared.

 

 

“Why are you here?”

 

 

“Would you believe me if I said I missed you?” Jensen only shrugged. “I didn’t think so.”

 

 

“Jared what did you expect? I’m the cop that got you tossed in jail.”

 

 

“And Chris is the cop that got me off.”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“To make things short he doesn’t know when to shut up.” Jared said with a shrug. “But that’s not why I’m here.” Jared rose from his seat and headed to Jensen. Jensen tensed and placed his arms protectively over his stomach, clenching his eyes shut. He felt Jared put his hands on the armrests and he took a deep breath. “Relax.” Jared whispered.

 

 

“Relax?!” Jensen asked, in borderline hysteria. “You’re about to kill me and you want me to relax!”

 

 

“Kill you?” Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes. “Why would I kill you?”

 

 

“Jared please don’t do this.” Jensen whispered nearly in tears.

 

 

“Wait you think I’m here to kill you?!” Jared asked in shock. He stood straight up before an unexpected laugh bubbled up from his throat. He looked at Jensen’s surprised face before he slowly got his laughing under control. “Jensen I’m not here to kill you. I’m here because I missed you.”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“I missed you.” Jensen didn’t look like he believed him at all. “Look I love you Jensen. Even after I found out you were an undercover I still loved you. I knew you were undercover even before Chris showed up. Do you honestly think I would let someone into my home and bed without giving them a thorough background check?”

 

 

“You knew I was a cop and you didn’t tell me!” Jensen yelled. He rose quickly (well as quickly as he could with his stomach) from his chair. “You ass hole! Do you know how scared I was just now! Do you know how scared I was when I was in your house and I thought my cover was blown! Do you know how fucked up I felt falling in love with you?!” Jensen shoved angrily at Jared’s chest. “You ass hole do you have any idea how much it hurt!” Jensen’s voice trembled as he held back tears. “I watched you get carted away and I thought I wasn’t ever going to see you again or I was going to end up with a bullet in me!” Jensen was going to yell more but he felt the twins move angrily in his stomach. “I missed you. I missed you s lot.” Jensen finally said softly.

 

 

“Jensen I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was that bad.” Jared reached out and cupped Jensen’s face. “I missed you.” Jared said gently looking into Jensen’s eyes. Jensen nodded in agreement. “Can I kiss you now?” Jensen nodded and Jared smiled.

 

 

When Jared’s lips touch his Jensen took in a sharp breath and let out a soft moan. The kiss was everything he remembered. Jared’s lips had a habit of always being slightly chapped, and now was no exception. Despite the slight roughness his lips were warm against his own and he welcomed them with all he had. He whimpered when Jared captured his bottom lip and bit down gently. He reached up with one hand and tugged at Jared’s hair it earned him a moan and Jared licked at Jensen’s lips wanting in. Jensen didn’t hesitate and let Jared in. Their tongues twined and danced around each other’s. An intricate dance that both parties had missed and were excited to relearn.

 

 

Jared pulled away first and looked into Jensen’s lust blown eyes and spit glossed lips. He smirked knowing that he was the one who put that look on Jensen’s face, and was happy with the fact that he is the only one who can put it there. Jensen bit his lip and twirled Jared’s hair around his fingers. “Jensen I want you.” Jensen licked his lips before he nodded. “Bedroom?” Jensen slid his hand from Jared’s hair and gently grabbed his hand and slowly headed to his bedroom. Once inside Jensen stood awkwardly and waited for Jared to make a move.

 

 

Jensen let out a shaky breath when he felt the back of Jared's fingers caress his cheek. "I haven't....not since we...um, yeah."

 

 

"I know."

 

 

"You know?"

 

 

"Just because I was behind bars doesn't mean I didn't have contact with the outside world."

 

 

"Right." Jensen wasn't to surpriseed by this bit of information.

 

 

"Are you allowed to have sex?" Jared asked while pulling Jensen's shirt off."

 

 

"The doctor said as long as I'm not doing anything to strenuous, the babies should be fine." Jensen slowly unbuttoned Jared's shirt. "I should tell you now. They move a lot."

 

 

"How did you find that out?"

 

 

"I got really horny in my fourth month. After I came they would slow down then by the time I was sleep they were too. But while I was…yeah…they moved a lot."

 

 

"Don't take it personally but, how did you manage to do that?"

 

 

"I wasn't always this big." Jensen said with a pout while tracing the muscles of Jared's chest and stomach. "Besides I was careful." Jared nodded before he reached out and tucked his fingers into the waist of Jensen’s jeans and quickly pulled them down, he was kind of shocked that Jensen wasn’t wearing underwear. Jared soaked up the sight that was Jensen’s swollen stomach and gorgeous body standing before him. Jensen fought the urge to cover himself as Jared looked him over. “What?”

 

 

“You look amazing pregnant.”

 

 

“Well at least someone thinks so.” Jensen mumbled.

 

 

Jared reached out and rubbed Jensen’s stomach before moving his hands up and tweaking his nipples. Jensen’s flinched and let out a moan at the sharp spike of pleasure. Jared arched an eyebrow and tweaked them again and smirk when Jensen let out another moan. “They’re sensitive.” Jared said more to himself than to Jensen. Jared guided Jensen to the bed and watched as he sat and scooted up. “Comfy?” Jensen nodded. “Good.” Jared pushed off his own pants and underwear before climbing onto the bed. He slowly kissed and nipped up Jensen’s legs, nipping at his inner thigh tugging moans and whimpers from his lover’s throat.

 

 

Jared continued on his path and licked at Jensen’s balls and lavished each with his undivided attention. Jensen let out a deep groan that turned into a yelp when Jared licked up his slightly hardened shaft before swallowing him whole. Jensen wanted to reach down and grab Jared’s hair but his stomach was in the way so he grabbed at the blankets instead. “J-Jared.” Jensen stuttered. “Mmnhh.”

 

 

Jared pulled off Jensen’s cock with an audible pop. Jared wasted no time, he reached down with his free hand and rubbed at Jensen’s entrance with his fingers. He was surprised when his fingers came back slick. “Did you have fun before I got here?”

 

 

“Umm…no.” Jensen blushed. “It’s a side effect of the pregnancy I slick up just like a woman, but I still need to be stretched.”

 

 

“Hm.” Jared circled his finger around a few more times before he slowly pushed his middle finger deep inside of Jensen. Jensen let out a whimper and arched as much as he could.

 

 

“Another.” Jensen moaned. Jared was quick to comply and was rewarded by Jensen letting out a groan and greedily pushing back against Jared’s fingers. “Mmnnnnh , harder.” Jared crooked his fingers and pushed in harder. “Ah! Right there!” Jensen gasped out. “Give me your hand.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand and placed it on his stomach so he could feel the babies fluttering around inside. “Mmm-ah! Jared! Put it in!”

 

 

“You aren’t stretched enough.”

 

 

“Jared. I haven’t had a real dick in me since we last had sex. Please just put your cock in me.”

 

 

“Jensen.” Jared said sternly. “No.” He pulled his fingers out and pushed back inside with three.

 

 

“Ffffffuuuccck!” Jensen groaned out. Jared rapidly thrust his fingers in and out of Jensen’s tight and slick channel. He watched as Jensen tossed his head from side to side, and his cock dribble pre come that covered his stomach as well as his entire shaft. “Pleaseeeee! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!!” Jensen begged.

 

 

Jared pulled his fingers free and grabbed a few pillows. “Lift up.” Jared helped Jensen lift his hips and pushed a few pillow under his hips. He grabbed his already hard cock and pushed gently at Jensen’s entrance.

 

 

“It’s okay.”

 

 

Jared pushed harder against the stretched entrance until the head of his cock was swallowed. He gave Jensen a few moments to adjust before he began to push fully inside of his lover. He stopped when Jensen let out a noise of pain or discomfort to allow him to adjust until he was fully sheathed. Once inside he let out a moan and held still. “Fuck. I can get used to this. So fucking tight and hot.”

 

 

“Move.” Jared’s thrusts we slow and shallow and soft not nearly enough for Jensen. “Faster.” Jared’s pace sped up slightly. “Stop.” Jensen said with a huff.

 

 

“What did I hurt you?” Jared asked in mild panic.

 

 

“No.” Jensen let out a huff. “Jared you can fuck me as hard as you want. They’re fine.”

 

 

“I know I just don’t want to hurt you…or them.”

 

 

“I’m fine, they’re fine, now fuck me.” When Jared didn’t move Jensen clenched his inner muscles.

 

 

“Oh! Shit! Fuck! Don’t do that.”

 

 

“Then move!” Jensen snapped.

 

 

“Right. Moving.” Jared put one hand on Jensen’s hip and the other on his stomach and began to move. He watched Jensen’s cock slap against his stomach and he could occasionally see and feel the twins twist and move inside of Jensen. He licked his lips and let out a small moan of ‘that’s so hot’ when Jensen moved to tweak and pull at his own nipples. Jared shifted himself and Jensen to get the right angle on his thrust and nearly came when Jensen’s eyes rolled and he flailed his arms about trying to find purchase as sharp spike of pleasure rocketed through his body. Jared started to pound into his treasure when Jensen winced and let out a pained sound.

 

 

“Wait, wait, wait!!” Jensen yelped. Jared came to an instant stop and was about to ask what happened when Jensen waved him off. “I have about 20 pounds of baby pressing on my lungs. I only need to move.” Jensen made a small noise of protest when Jared pulled out. Jensen 0 to lay on his side and didn’t have to wait long for Jared to move behind him. He slid a pillow underneath his stomach for support and bent one leg to allow Jared access. He let out a moan when Jared pressed back inside. “Shit!” Jensen wasn’t entirely ready for Jared to slide in and hit his prostate dead on. He heard Jared let out a chuckle before he began to move faster and harder. “Holy fucking shit! Oh shit! Jared! Mmmmnnn…fuck!” Jensen reached one hand down and laced his fingers with the hand on his hip.

 

 

Jared looked at the expanse of neck that was displayed before him and he couldn’t resist temptation. He swiped his tongue against the salty surface before he latched on and sucked. He nipped and littered it with kisses and in-between whispered hot dirty words into his lover’s ear. He relearned every word that set Jensen off and learned a few new ones such as calling Jensen DILF. He also learned that tweaking Jensen’s nipples was a great way to send him over the edge when he was on the precipice and only need one little shove over.

 

 

Jensen came with a scream and his whole body shuddered. “Oh Fuck! Jared!” Jensen’s whole body shook and his breaths were jerky and hard. Jared thrust a few more times, drawing out Jensen’s orgasm then triggering his own; Jared came with a grunt and shudder. He milked himself inside of Jensen’s tight channel, coating his inner walls with his seed and remarking him as his own. He pulled out slowly, not wanting to hurt Jensen, and not entirely ready to leave such a welcoming place. “Fuck Jared.” Jensen whispered tired and out of breath. “You made me sweaty and sleepy.” Jensen mumbled. Jared only chuckled. Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand and placed it on his stomach so he could feel the twins’ final movements before they joined their father in sleep. Jared smiled at Jensen. “Will you be here when I wake up?”

 

 

“Go to sleep.” Jensen let out a sound of protest before he fell asleep. Jared waited to make sure Jensen was asleep before sliding out of the bed and set about cleaning them both up and tucking Jensen into bed. He then set about double checking the house. He knew Jensen would take every precaution to ensure his and his children’s safety but if he got into Jensen’s home it was only a matter of time before his men, trying to raise through the ranks, find a way into his home as well. Satisfied with what he found Jared headed back to bed, he crawled in behind Jensen and pulled him close to his chest.

 

 

*****

 

The next morning Jensen woke up to an empty bed. He left out a breath that was a mix of disappointment and acceptance. He had hoped Jared would stay but wasn’t to surprised that he hadn’t. With practiced movements Jensen got out of the bed with minimal difficulty and pulled on a pair of sweatpants that he pulled up to cover his butt, but not his stomach. He headed to the kitchen and set about making himself breakfast. He made a few eggs, toast, beacon, and home fries. He ate quickly then went to the bathroom to grab a shower. He got dressed and slid on a pair of sandals before heading out for his walk. His daily walks had quickly dwindled down from two miles to a mile to a half to a quarter to whatever he could manage before his back started to hurt. He could usually make it a little less than a quarter before he had to turn around.

 

 

He walked into his house and stopped dead in his tracks, something felt…off. Jensen silently shut the door behind him and slid off his sandals. Jensen thought about going into the nearest room and getting a gun he had hidden, but the closet room was the kitchen and Jared had moved the gun yesterday. He decided to go to the living room and get the gun he kept hidden inside of one of the pillows on the couch. He grabbed the pillow and didn’t even have to open it to know that the gun was missing. He felt his heart beat pick up and moved as quickly and as quietly as he could to the bathroom where he kept a knife. He let out a small sound of distress when he saw that it too was missing. He headed to his bedroom and went through his closet until he found the safe where he kept his last resort. He pulled open the safe and let out a cry and felt tears burn at his eyes when the safe was empty minus a piece of paper. Jensen pulled out the piece of paper and quickly crumbled it after reading it. FOUND YOU!

 

 

Jensen moved from his closet and set about packing a bag. He ignored the pain in his back, feet, and stomach in favor of trying to get what he could and getting out. He had but the last things into his bags when a voice froze him in his tracks.

 

 

“And where do you think you’re going?


	3. Chapter 3

Undercover Lover (3/3)

 

Jensen slowly turned to see the blond he had grown to see as a little brother. Granted he was the little brother he wanted to strangle half the time but he still loved him like one. Green clashed with blue as they stared at each other. “I asked you a question.” Jensen looked at the gun in Chad’s hand to the one that sat on Chad’s hip before looking him back in the eyes. “Have a seat.” Jensen didn’t move. “I said,” Chad switched off the safety. “Have a seat.” Jensen slowly sat down on the bed and looked up at Chad. 

 

“So Jens, I see some things have changed since we saw each other last.” He said motioning to Jensen’s stomach. “You’re what eight, nine months?”

 

“Six. Seven in a few days.”

 

Chad let out a whistle. “Wow you are huge. Guess that’s the Padalecki in it coming out.”

 

“Twins.”

 

“Twins? Oh. Boss is potent isn’t he?”

 

“Cut the shit. Why are you here Chad?”

 

“Awww Jenny. Don’t be that way.” Chad mock pouted. “I mean it’s not every day that the boss falls madly in love with a guy from his wet dreams. I mean he was planning on marrying you, showed me the ring and everything. He was going to take you out of the country propose then probably spend the next 4 days fucking your brains out. It’s also not every day that that same man turns out to be a cop and gets him arrested.” Jensen’s fingers twitched. “So now I’m here stuck playing babysitter to you to protect you from idiots trying to move up in the ranks by getting rid of you.” Chad dug into his pocket and handed Jensen a card. “Jared told me to give it to you.”

 

Jensen shoved the card into his pocket not paying any real attention. “I suppose you felt it was necessary to move my guns and knife.”

 

Chad gave him a puzzled look. “I didn’t move anything.” Jensen and Chad shared a look. “Get up and let’s go.”

 

Jensen, with help from Chad, stood from the bed; Chad took his extra gun and handed it to Jensen. They walked from his bedroom and a few steps past the bathroom when Jensen felt something press into the back of his head. Jensen let out a gasp and stopped walking. “Chad.” He said softly and watched as Chad slowly turned and raised his gun and point it at whoever was behind him.

 

“Drop it or he’s dead.”

 

Jensen’s eyes widened. “Chris?! What in the hell are you doing!”

 

“Shut up!” he turned his attention back to Chad. “I said drop it.” Chad hesitated but slowly lowered his gun. Chris either had a second gun or moved faster than either man could register because the next thing Jensen knew a gun went off and Chad’s face was one of pure pain and surprise.

 

“CHAD!” Jensen watched helplessly as Chad fell to the floor. “Chad!” Jensen fought against Chris grip but stilled instantly when his gun pressed against his stomach. “Please.” Jensen said nearly in tears, not sure if it was the extra hormones or the fact that Chad just got shot in front of him. “I have to see if he’s okay.”

 

“No let’s go.” Jensen looks at Chad on the floor as Chris drags him out of the house.

 

“Where are you taking me?”

 

“To our special place.” Chris shoved Jensen to the car into the passenger seat, and soon they were speed down the road. Three hours into the car ride Jensen can’t hold it anymore and asks Chris to pull over at the upcoming rest stop. “No. Hold it.”

 

“Either you pull over at the rest stop or your car is going to start smelling like hot piss.” Jensen snapped. Chris pulled over at the rest stop and Jensen held out his hand.

 

“What?”

 

“Can I have some money for food?”

 

“Don’t you have money?” Chris asked already fishing out his wallet.

 

“I’m pretty sure vending machines don’t take debit or credit cards. Can I have some money, please?” Chris slapped 5 dollars into Jensen’s hand and watched as Jensen struggled to get out of the car.

 

“5 minutes then I’m coming in after you.” Chris yelled to Jensen’s retreating form.

 

Jensen quickly found an empty stall and locked the door. He quickly used the bathroom then yanked out his phone and dug in his other pocket in search of the card. He pulled it out and punched in the first number on the card. There was no answer so he quickly dialed the second.

 

“Come on, come on. Pick up, pickup, please pick up.”

 

“What?” Was the aggravated answer.

 

“Jared?” Jensen said with hope. “Jared I need help. Chris, he came to my house and he shot Chad in my hallway. We’re on the highway route 23 last I knew heading east but we took an exit so that might have changed. Jared please you have to come get me.”

 

“Do you know where you’re going?”

 

“He said to our special place but I don’t know what he means!” Jensen was going to speak more but he heard the bathroom door squeak. He quickly set the phone to mute and slid it into the waistband of his pants. He flushed the toilet and slowly unlocked and opened his stall door. He wasn’t surprised to see Chris leaning against the wall near the sinks. He walked over to the sinks and began to wash his hands. He looked up in the mirror to see that Chris had moved closer. 

 

“You must think I’m stupid.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jensen said while rinsing the suds from his hands.

 

“Who did you call?”

 

“I didn’t call anyone.” Jensen looked down at his hands.

 

“Wrong answer.” Jensen had no time to react Chris yanked him back then shoved him hard against think sink ledge Jensen’s eyes filled with tears and a pained gasp left his throat. Chris patted down a wheezing Jensen but didn’t find his phone. He ignored the choked sob that escaped Jensen’s mouth and forced him straight up. “Get into the fucking car.” Jensen didn’t want to move. He just wanted to curl into a ball on the floor. All he could think was ‘my babies’ over and over as he forced his body to cooperate. He sat carefully in the car and tried to stop the tears of pain and worry. 

***

 

Jensen let out another pained moan as pain shot through his body bringing tears to his eyes. Something was wrong with the babies he needed to get out of here. Here being the lake house where he and Chris had their first date. “Chris why are you doing this?” Jensen asked as he struggled to shake off Chris’ grip. Chris was leading him to the pier that was used to jump into the water, Jensen didn’t like where this was headed.

 

“Because he ruined everything.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Jensen please do not play stupid with me. You know who.” Chris said while double checking the restraints the bound Jensen’s hands together underneath his stomach.

 

“Jared didn’t do anything.”

 

Chris scoffed. “If being a crime lord, taking you away from me, and ruining my career is doing nothing, then I’d hate to see your version of doing something.” 

 

“He didn’t take me from you.”

 

“You broke up with me because you had to go undercover for him.”

 

“I broke up with you because you’re crazy possessive, and you have this bad habit of not stopping while you’re ahead.” Chris glared at Jensen. “And if you’re mad enough to kill me because I broke up with you, then you have some serious issues.”

 

“I’m not going to kill you. I love you too much to do that.”

 

“Then why am I here tied.”

 

“I said I wasn’t going to kill you, I never said anything about them.” Chris reached out and rubbed Jensen’s stomach. Jensen flinched and to a small step back, noticing how close he was to the edge. Chris flung his hand out and grasped his arm to give him balance back. 

 

Another spike of pain shot through his body and he bent over to help ease it. “Chris I really need a hospital. Please. I’m begging you.”

 

“No. I’m not dumb enough to fall for that.”

 

“C-Chris I’m not lying. Something is wrong.” More pain wrecked through his body, he felt something warm between his legs. He, with some difficulty, touched it and pulled his fingers back bloody; he panicked. “Chris please! I’m bleeding I have to go to the hospital!” He let out a cry and almost collapsed with the pain. The sound of a car door slamming shut caught both of their attention. 

 

“Jared!” Jensen yelled in relief as Jared quickly approached the two. Jensen let out a whimper when Chris yanked him by his arm and point a gun at his stomach for the second time that day.

 

“Let him go Chris and we’ll leave.”

 

“Stay where you are!” Chris snapped. Jared slowed but didn’t stop. “You two must think I’m an idiot today. If I let him go you’d just sick your goons on me and I’m not for that. I said stop!”

 

“Chris It’s not going to work. You don’t trust me with my gun and I don’t trust you with Jensen.” He continued to inch forward.

 

Chris’ face became totally blank and he relaxed. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Chris pulled the trigger.

 

Pain ripped through his body. He felt cold and everything seemed to slow down. He looked to see blood and fluid escaping before looking up at Jared. “I’m sorry.” Was said so softly he barely heard it himself before he felt himself falling back into the water. ‘I’m going to die’

 

****

 

The first thing Jensen noticed was the smell of wherever he was. It smelt sterile and like pine-sol. The second was that he was warm, meaning he wasn’t in the water anymore. The third and fourth hit him at the same time, the soft beep in the background was annoying and he was thirsty as hell. His eyes fluttered but they didn’t quite open, he tried again and saw that he was in a dimly lit hospital room. The privacy curtain that surrounded him told him that he was sharing a room with another person or whoever brought him here didn’t want him to be disturbed unless necessary.

 

He reached out blindly with his hand and pushed the call button for the nurse. It was only a few moments until the curtain was pulled back and he was greeted by a male nurse. “Ah! You’re awake!” He said with a huge smile. Jensen opened his mouth to speak but a croaky scratchy noise came out instead. “Oh.” The nurse grabbed a cup from the bedside table and filled it with water from the nearby pitcher.

 

“Tm’zit?”

 

“It’s 4:47 in the morning.”

 

“How long?”

 

“How long have you been here?” Jensen nodded. “It will be month today. You were in a medicine induced coma for the first week to let your body adjust to what it just went through but when you came off of it you never woke up. The doctor wasn’t too worried said your body was just too exhausted and you would wake up on your own in a few weeks.”

 

Jensen let the words sink in and reached his hand down to rub his stomach as he thought, a habit he picked up while being pregnant. Pregnant! “My babies!” Jensen tried to sit up but the nurse stopped him.

 

“Stop. Stop. They’re fine. They’re in the NICU. One is on oxygen and the other is in an incubator because he can’t stay warm, but they’re fine. They just are there as a precaution because they were running fevers on and off and they’re to small to handle it on their own.”

 

“Can I see them.” 

 

“It’s late I don’t think-”

 

“Please?”

 

The nurse hesitated before nodding his head and leaving to get a wheel chair. He wheeled Jensen into the NICU and over to the tiny forms that lied asleep. “Don’t worry about the wires most of them are just for monitoring. The tubes in their mouth are for feeding, they haven’t quite mastered the bottle yet. And you already know the thing in his nose is oxygen.” Jensen absent mindedly nodded at the information he was given. “I know they look small but they’re a pound heavier than they were when they were born.” 

 

Jensen caressed the tiny feet of both his sons. “They’re perfect.”

 

EPILOUGE 

 

Jensen watched with a smile as his five year olds ran away from a shirtless Chad squealing in delight. “Chad quit terrorizing my children with your scar.”

 

“They love it.”

 

“They’re scared of it.” Jensen corrected.

 

Jensen continued to lean against the railing when he felt some hard push into his back. He reached back grabbed the gun, elbowed the man in the face, then swept his feet from underneath him. “Ouch! Fuck! Jensen it’s me!”

 

“Jared you should know by now to stop sneaking up on me.” Jensen said while reaching a hand out to help Jared up. “Why are you pressing a gun into my back anyway?”

 

“It’s a water gun. I bought it for them.” He said tossing the plastic toy into Jensen’s hands

 

“When do you leave?”

 

“In a few hours. I have a shipment coming in from Mexico. I have to make sure it’s all there.”

 

“Then?”

 

“I have to check on the clubs.”

 

“I can do the clubs.” Jensen offered. 

 

“And who is going to watch them?”

 

“Chad can watch them.”

 

“And who will watch you?” Jared said while playing with Jensen’s belt loops. 

 

“I’m not pregnant anymore. I can watch out for myself.”

 

Jared nodded before stealing a kiss. “There was a car tailing me on my way here. I parked 4 blocks over and went into the extra house and left out the back. It’s probably the police trying to be undercover.”

 

“Well we know how well that worked out last time.” Jensen said with a smile.

 

“Yes it got me a husband, and two beautiful sons. And all it cost me was an ass hole.”

 

Jensen pushed away from Jared with an eye roll when he mentioned Chris. “Don’t.” Jensen said sternly. “Thing One and Thing Two Papa’s here.”

 

The two boys looked over and scrambled from underneath Chad and headed straight for Jared. “What’d you get us! What’d you get us!” The jumped excited and waited for their present, knowing every time their Papa came they got a new toy. Jared took the unpackaged water gun from Jensen and pulled the other from behind him and handed them over to the excited boys. “Uncle Chad! Look what Papa got us! You gotta open this one so we can play with it!” One twin ran over to Chad to get his open while the other stayed.

 

He looked at his gun slightly sad. “What’s wrong?” Jensen asked.

 

“It doesn’t look like yours.” He pouted.

 

“Jaysen, that’s because mine if from when I was a police officer.”

 

“But Papa isn’t and police and he has one!”

 

“That’s because Papa is a special business man remember?”

 

“But I just want one like yours or Papa’s.” Jaysen pouted.

 

Jared knelt down to his son’s level. “You’re too little for one now, but I promise on you’re 16 birthday you can get one of your own.” Jaysen’s face lit up, he gave Jared a bone crushing hug and a peck on his lips before running over to join his brother and his uncle.

 

“You are not buying him a gun for his 16 birthday.”

 

“18th then.”

 

“You’re not getting him a gun.” Jensen said sternly while walking into the house.

 

“Bet you I can change your mind.”

 

“I bet you 20 thousand.”

 

“You’re on.” Jared said with a smile while practically dragging Jensen to his bedroom.

 

****

Jensen traced random patterns on Jared’s chest as they lied in bed soaking up the afterglow. “I lied to you.”

 

“When?”

 

“Earlier.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Not being pregnant.”

 

THE END


End file.
